1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of massage devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of massage devices having vibration generators or means for generating harmonic vibrations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Specifically, massage devices are well known in the art. However, these prior art massage devices do not provide adequate massaging effect to a body part of a user to make them effective.
It is desirable to provide a harmonic vibration massage device with the capability of increasing or decreasing the amplitude of the harmonic vibrations generated by two or more vibration generators mounted to a transmitting plate. It is also desirable to provide a harmonic vibration massage device or the like that not only supports a weight of an individual who sits or rests on the harmonic vibration massage device but also provides in a much more efficient way a harmonic massaging effect on the body part of the individual positioned on the device.
The present invention is a harmonic vibration massage device for generating at least two wave forms at two distinct areas of a transmitting plate, where the wave forms are converging on each other to create a destructive harmony (lower amplitude), a constructive harmony (larger amplitude) or both (lower and larger amplitudes).
It has been discovered, according to the present invention, that by providing a harmonic vibration massage device with at least two or more vibration generators for generating two distinct vibrations at two distinct areas on a transmitting plate, the at least two vibration generators provide the two distinct vibrations which are coupled together to produce harmonic vibrations for providing a harmonic massage effect to a body part of a user.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a harmonic vibration massage device having at least two or more vibration generators or means, each for producing a different harmonic vibration at a different area of a transmitting plate.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a harmonic vibration massage device having at least two or more vibration generators or means, wherein the wave forms generated by the vibration generators are in destructive harmony which has lower amplitudes.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a harmonic vibration massage device having at least two or more vibration generators or means, wherein the wave forms generated by the vibration generators are in constructive harmony which has larger amplitudes.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a harmonic vibration massage device having at least two or more vibration generators or means, wherein the wave forms generated by the vibration generators are in destructive and constructive harmonies which include lower and larger amplitudes.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a harmonic vibration massage device having at least two or more vibration generators or means for generating harmonic vibrations at two distinct areas such that the harmonic vibrations are transmitted to and through transmitting means which in turn creates resonance vibrations to the massage device and the body part which is positioned on the massage device.
Described generally, the present invention is a harmonic vibration massage device having at least two or more vibration generators or means for generating harmonic vibrations to and through transmitting means which in turn creates resonance vibrations to the massage device and the body part positioned on the massage device. The transmitting means has a plurality of protruding fingertips or the like to improve the harmonic massaging effect on the body part of a user positioned against the protruding fingertips.
Described alternatively, the present invention is a harmonic vibration massage device having at least two or more vibration generators or means for generating harmonic vibrations to and through transmitting means which in turn creates resonance vibrations to the massage device and the body part positioned on the massage device. The transmitting means has an upper side with a plurality of protruding finger tips to improve the massaging effect on the body part of a user positioned against the protruding finger tips. The massage device is used in conjunction with a fluid filled bladder, where the fluid filled bladder is positioned underneath the massage device for creating increased pressure against the user.
Described further alternatively, the present invention is a harmonic vibration massage device having at least two or more vibration generators or means for generating harmonic vibrations to and through transmitting means which in turn creates resonance vibrations to the massage device and the body part positioned on the massage device. The massage device is used in conjunction with a fluid filled bladder with an irregular surface, where the fluid filled bladder is positioned on top of the transmitting means and the irregular surface conforms to the body part of a user.